Une Première Fois A Tout
by Mana2702
Summary: Peeta et Katniss font souvent des cauchemars pendant la tournée des vainceurs. Ils dorment souvent ensembles, un jour Katniss remercie Peeta d'une manière qu'il n'imaginait que dans ses rêves. OS


_**Salut à toutes et à tous. Cette fic m'a été inspirée par mon amie Mockngjay. Merci à elle pour cette idée ^^ Je me base sur les films et non sur les livres car honte à moi je n'ai pas lu les livres mais j'ai vu les trois films qui sont des tueries! :D**_

_**Pour vous situez c'est inspiré (pour mes pauvres connaissances) du début du deuxième film. Mais de toute façon le contexte est grandement expliqué :)**_

* * *

La tournée des vainqueurs avait commencée depuis maintenant trois semaines. Les «amants maudits du district 12» passaient donc tout leur temps dans le train quand ils ne faisaient pas un discours dicté pour plaire au président Snow. Katniss faisait régulièrement des cauchemars. Peeta en faisait lui aussi, c'est pourquoi ils dormaient souvent ensembles.

En effet, les deux jeunes gens se remémoraient les Jeux, les morts, en particulier Rue qui était une perte encore très douloureuse pour Katniss, et les terribles épreuves. Katniss revoyait le fait horrible qu'elle ai dû faire semblant d'aimer Peeta, de son côté le jeune homme regrettait que tout ne fusse que comédie.

Leurs sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes. Peeta était fou amoureux de Katniss, la jeune femme quant à elle ne l'avait fait que pour gagner les Jeux et sauver sa famille. Elle n'aimait pas Peeta, du moins pas comme il l'aimait lui. Pour elle ce n'était que le garçon qui l'avait aidé à survivre, le boulanger qui un jour lui avait lancé du pain dans la boue pour que sa famille et elle ne meurent pas de faim.

Ils avaient pour habitude de se raconter leurs cauchemars quand ils en faisaient. Le plus souvent c'est Peeta qui venait dans la chambre de Katniss. Par chance lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles les mauvais rêves disparaissaient.

Il faut dire que Peeta prenait Katniss contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras musclés. Katniss posait sa tête sur son épaule et sa main sur son torse musclé. Ainsi, ils se sentaient en sécurité, loin de toutes ces horribles choses qu'ils avaient affronté.

Peeta était toujours doux et attentionné envers Katniss. Elle avait eu le courage de se porter volontaire à la place de sa sœur Prim lors de l'Expiation et de ce fait il l'admirait encore plus qu'avant. Il mourait d'envie de l'embrasser pour la rassurer quand elle pleurait, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Katniss était une jeune fille solitaire et réservée, il ne pouvait pas la braquer en tentant bêtement de se rapprocher d'elle ainsi.

* * *

Toutefois un soir la situation changea. Katniss fut prise de nouveaux cauchemars alors que Peeta dormait dans sa chambre. Elle s'était mise à hurler, à pleurer, à supplier. Le jeune homme était arrivé en courant, pensant qu'on lui faisait du mal. Katniss s'était réveillée et l'avait regardé.

Comme chaque fois Peeta était venu dans la couchette et l'avait calé contre son corps musclé. Aussitôt la «fille du feu» s'était détendue et le cauchemar était passé. Elle l'avait raconté et ils étaient restés comme ça. Peeta lui caressait doucement les cheveux et ça apaisait la jeune femme.

Tout à coup, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant les cheveux blonds de Peeta. Le boulanger en était resté surpris, ceci n'arrivait que dans ses rêves les plus fous ou devant les caméras. Mais là, en pleine nuit, dans la minuscule couchette, Katniss Everdeen était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser.

Peeta n'osait pas bouger. Il avait peur que le moindre mouvement ne la fasse tout arrêter, or c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Cependant sa partenaire ne lui laissa pas le temps de plus réfléchir et intensifia un peu le baiser. Elle murmura un remerciement contre ses lèvres et reprit son baiser.

Peeta décida de fermer les yeux et de profiter du baiser. Katniss avait les lèvres tellement douces. Elle était légèrement allongée sur lui, écrasant sa poitrine contre son torse, caressant son cou avec sa main fine. Par réflexe le jeune homme posa une main sur ses reins et l'autre sur sa taille.

* * *

Katnis ne s'arrêta pas, bien au contraire. Elle approfondit encore le baiser et écarta le pan de la robe de chambre de Peeta. Elle fit alors glisser ses baisers sur sa mâchoire, puis dans son cou. Le corps de Peeta était chaud, elle sentait ses muscles se contracter sous ses lèvres et ses mains. Il avait les yeux fermés et se laissait faire, comme si il ne réalisait pas très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Elle sourit et mordilla légèrement son cou avant d'y donner un coup de langue.

* * *

Peeta eut un grognement rauque. Il passa une main dans les cheveux épais de Katniss, ils étaient aussi doux que la soie et les bouclettes s'enroulaient autour de ses doigts. Le jeune garçon la fit se redresser et l'embrassa avec ardeur, glissant doucement sa langue dans sa bouche. Peeta la serra un peu plus contre lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser à sa guise.

* * *

Katniss poussa un petit gémissement surpris mais aussitôt après, un long soupir béat suivit. Peeta était tout dans la force et dans la tendresse à la fois. Son corps musclé la tenait fermement, mais ses gestes étaient doux pour ne pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer. Elle lui retira complètement sa robe de chambre et passa ses mains sur son torse découvert. Il était jeune mais son corps était musclé et développé à cause du travail à la boulangerie. Il soulevait de lourds sacs de farine, pétrissait la pâte à mains nues, et bien d'autres choses qu'elle ignorait, car après tout Katniss ne connaissait rien au travail de boulanger. Elle arrêta là ses réflexions et embrassa son torse.

* * *

Peeta se cambra en gémissant **«Katniss...»**. Il caressa son dos et lui retira son débardeur, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge pour le plus grand plaisir du beau blond. Il se mit à caresser sa poitrine dans ses mains, à la malaxer. Doucement il caressa ses tétons, les faisant durcir en les faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Katniss avait un corps parfait, elle était mince mais toutefois elle avait des formes à se damner. Il décida de la goûter, il s'était toujours demandé quel goût aurait sa peau. Il l'imaginait sucrée, avec un soupçon de piquant. Doucement, tendrement, Peeta prit un téton dans sa bouche.

D'abord il l'embrassa, puis il se mit à le suçoter, à le lécher et à le mordiller. Le jeune homme constata qu'il avait raison, son corps avait le goût du kiwi, très sucré mais un peu piquant en même temps. Ce fut un instant de pur bonheur. Il était allongé contre Katniss Everdeen et il était en train de lui dévorer les seins alors qu'elle embrasser son cou.

Bientôt les seins ne suffirent plus, Peeta retira le pantalon de la jeune femme, toutefois il ne lui fit pas de caresses trop bas. Il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné en caressant ses cheveux d'une main et sa poitrine de l'autre.

* * *

Katniss suffoquait, le traitement que lui infligé Peeta était une première et elle devait bien avouer que ça lui mettait les hormones dans tout les sens. Elle sentait la langue chaude contre ses deux boutons de chair durs, ses dents mordiller doucement. Elle gémit quand elle se retrouva simplement en culotte devant lui. Toutefois elle lui rendit son baiser passionné et lui retira son pantalon de pyjamas. Il ne portait rien en dessous, elle venait donc de libérer son sexe dur et tendu. Doucement elle caressa l'érection, tout en menant une joute de langue avec Peeta.

Quand elle toucha son sexe gonflé Peeta gémit et donna un petit coup de hanches, comme pour l'encourager. Katniss n'avait jamais touché un pénis avant, elle ne savait pas si c'était toujours ainsi, mais celui de Peeta était chaud et doux. Toutefois le bout était un peu humide. La jeune femme voulait connaître l'anatomie de son partenaire, elle caressa donc ses testicules. Elles n'étaient pas vraiment douces, elles étaient… c'était très compliqué à définir, mais elles l'étaient. De plus Peeta était vraiment blond, car ses poils l'étaient aussi. Katniss quitta enfin les lèvres de Peeta pour embrasser la partie du corps de son amant nouvellement découverte.

* * *

Peeta se cambra quand les lèvres de Katniss se posèrent sur la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Il était mort et se trouvait au paradis, c'était la seule explication possible. Mais il poussa un fort gémissement quand son membre se retrouva dans la bouche chaude et humide de Katniss. Il cru mourir quand elle enroula sa langue autour de son gland et qu'elle commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa tête.

Pour se contenir il décida qu'elle aussi allait passer un excellent moment rien qu'avec les préliminaires. Depuis une bonne demie heure qu'ils avaient commencé, la température initiale de la pièce avait au moins triplé. Il lui retira sa culotte et l'envoya par terre. Doucement il caressa les fesses de Katniss, puis tout aussi doucement il fit passer sa main devant. Elle n'était pas rasée, et il trouvait que les poils cachant sa féminité étaient très doux.

Lentement il fit glisser sa main un peu plus bas, il constata que la jeune femme était fort excitée et qu'elle était humide. C'était tant mieux, car si ils concrétisaient et qu'il finissait par la pénétrer, au moins elle serait déjà lubrifiée naturellement. Il se mit à caresser son intimité, jouant avec son clitoris. Entre temps il poussait des gémissements appréciateurs car elle continuait de lui procurer du plaisir avec sa bouche.

* * *

Katniss s'arrêta et se cambra en gémissant quand les doigts de Peeta jouèrent avec son clitoris. Jamais cette partie de son corps n'avait été touchée et ça la rendait folle de désir pour en obtenir plus. Peeta lui faisait voir des étoiles, elle ondula des hanches et le reprit en bouche, étouffant son gémissement de plaisir pur. Elle se mit à caresser ses cuisses tout en accélérant le mouvement de sa tête. Le plaisir augmenta quand Peeta entra doucement un doigt en elle. Il le faisait avec beaucoup de tendresse pour ne pas lui faire mal.

Katniss rendit les armes. Elle tomba sur le dos dans la petite couchette et se laissa submerger par les soins de son beau blond. Il entra un deuxième doigt en elle tout en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Il mêla sa langue à la sienne:

**«-Tu es magnifique, et encore plus quand tu prend du plaisir.**

**-Peeta...»**

Elle ne pouvait rien dire d'autre tant ce qu'il lui faisait lui procurait du plaisir. Il quitta ses lèvres et se remit à torturer ses seins. Katniss se dit que non elle ne devait pas être si belle. Elle avait les tétons rouges et durs, les joues écarlates à cause du plaisir, les yeux clos, les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les jambes écartées, et pour couronner le tout elle n'était pas rasée. Toutefois ces détails ne semblaient pas déranger Peeta, il semblait penser ce qu'il lui disait. Quand il la regardait on pouvait lire dans ses yeux tout son amour, son désir et qu'il la voyait comme la plus belle merveille du monde.

* * *

Peeta regarda Katniss, jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi belle et désirable. Il l'embrassa et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Apparemment s'en fut trop pour la jeune fille qui gémit:

**«-Par pitié prends moi.»**

Peeta sourit et l'embrassa. Il se plaça au dessus d'elle, écrasant son torse contre les seins de la jeune femme, frottant son érection contre sa féminité offerte. Il était appuyé sur ses avant-bras et regardait Katniss. Il l'embrassa et doucement plaça son sexe. Il savait que c'était la première fois de la jeune femme, il avait vu son hymen.

Il fallait que la sale besogne soit faite, Peeta entra doucement en elle. Katniss se tendit et gémit de douleur quand il brisa sa virginité. Le jeune homme s'arrêta pour qu'elle s'habitue à sa présence en elle. Pour les garçons la première fois n'était pas douloureuse, mais il savait que pour les filles ça l'était beaucoup.

En attendant que sa douce ne soit prête il l'embrassa tendrement en caressant son corps. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal davantage, c'est pourquoi il attendrait son signal, son accord. Il caressa son ventre puis ses hanches.

* * *

Katniss lui rendit son baiser et caressa les cheveux blonds. La douleur avait été vive, mais les attentions de Peeta la faisait s'adoucir un peu. Chaque caresse semblait tracer une ligne de feu invisible sur son corps. Elle continua de l'embrasser et croisa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Maintenant ils étaient réellement les «amants du district 12», toutefois ils n'étaient pas vraiment «maudits» pour l'instant.

La douleur passa et Katniss décida d'accorder à Peeta de lui faire enfin l'amour. Elle ondula doucement des hanches en l'embrassant dans le cou. Jamais Gale n'aurait été aussi tendre si il lui avait fait l'amour pour sa première fois, Katniss était sûre de ça. Gale l'aimait, mais parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, c'était un peu comme une habitude. Peeta quand à lui l'aimait sincèrement, réellement et désespérément.

* * *

Peeta commença un mouvement doux et léger. Il sentait que Katniss était encore un peu tendue car malgré tout elle avait encore mal, mais toutefois elle se détendait de plus en plus. Chaque poussée qu'il faisait en elle était ponctuée d'un gémissement de plaisir venant de Katniss.

Il aurait pu se damner pour ces gémissements, mais avant tout pour elle, pour Katniss. Il l'aimait comme un fou, elle était son oxygène, sa lumière dans les journées sombres, même si pour elle ce n'était qu'un amour de comédie pour le Capitole.

Peeta accéléra légèrement le mouvement et donna des coups un peu plus forts. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal bien au contraire, il voulait la faire grimper aux rideaux, que sa première fois reste inoubliable à jamais. D'ailleurs Peeta sentait son cœur se gonfler d'orgueil quand il repensait au fait que c'était _lui_ qui avait prit la virginité de Katniss Everdeen, la fille qu'il aimait.

* * *

Katniss sentit une vague monter en elle. Peeta allait maintenant à un rythme endiablé et il donnait des coups secs en elle. C'était du plaisir brut, de la force non contrôlée, le désir si longtemps refoulé qui était enfin relâché. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et y enfonça ses ongles, elle sentait que la vague montait de plus en plus.

La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra, elle n'était plus elle-même. La voix grave de Peeta, lui aussi au souffle court, ajouta à son plaisir:

**«-Katniss… je vais bientôt… mmppfff… venir… et… toi?»**

Elle savait de quoi il parlait, il allait bientôt jouir, et manifestement il voulait qu'elle le fasse avant lui ou en même temps. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question de son amant, un orgasme foudroyant et violent la secoua. Elle hurla le nom de Peeta et fut secouée de soubresauts.

* * *

Peeta perdit la tête. L'orgasme de Katniss était pur, incontrôlé et du fait innocent. Ce point culminant du plaisir était vrai et sincère, on pouvait voir qu'elle ne le simulait pas. De plus la chair déjà si serrée de sa maîtresse se serra encore plus autour de lui et le fait qu'elle crie son nom de la sorte au moment de l'orgasme firent que lui aussi atteignit le point de non retour.

Peeta jouit en grognant le nom de Katniss. Il posa son front moite de transpiration contre la poitrine de la jeune femme alors qu'il se déversait en elle. Quand son flot de semence s'arrêta et qu'il sentit son sexe mollir il se retira et se laissa tomber à côté de Katniss. Il passa ses bras musclés autour d'elle et remonta le drap sur leurs corps brûlants et trempés de sueur.

* * *

Sentir le liquide chaud de Peeta en elle avait procuré une drôle de sensation à Katniss. Elle avait déjà entendu des femmes parler de ce que ça faisait, mais en réalité c'était encore bien différent de leurs descriptions. Sentir Peeta se répandre en elle avait été un pur bonheur, Katniss ne s'était jamais sentit aussi entière et vivante qu'à ce moment précis.

Elle l'embrassa en repoussant les mèches blondes qui collaient à son front humide. Le cœur de la jeune fille devenue une femme chavira quand Peeta lui offrit un de ses sourires tendres et qu'il lui murmura:

**«-Je t'aime Katniss.**

**-Je t'aime aussi Peeta.»**

Pour la première fois elle l'avouait, pour la première fois elle s'en rendait compte. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et s'endormirent tendrement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Leurs ébats les avaient épuisés, et le fait d'entendre que leur amour était partagé les avaient remplit de bonheur et de sérénité.

**FIN.**

* * *

_**P.S: Désolée si j'ai fait des fautes, j'espère en avoir fait le moins possible.**_

_**En attendant vos reviews. :)**_


End file.
